


Some Light Spring Cleaning

by Pokeperson01



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post Immortals Series, Slow Dancing, Unclutter your tower kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeperson01/pseuds/Pokeperson01
Summary: Numair has some unpacked boxes in his tower and Daine wants to do some Spring Cleaning.
Relationships: Numair Salmalín/Veralidaine Sarrasri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Some Light Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenpointson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpointson/gifts).



Daine stood on her tip toes trying to reach the top box that was just a smidge too high. Really, when she had the thought to do some spring cleaning to make Numair’s tower more inhabitable, she did not expect it to be this hard. How much crap does he have? She stretched harder, touching the tips of her fingers to the bottom of the top box. There! The angle was just right to tip it down. Only problem, the whole stack started to fall with it. Daine started leaning on the boxes trying to stop them but down they fell, only to stop in midair. Daine whipped around to see Numair in the door frame looking slightly confused.

“What are you doing in here, Magelet?”

Daine put her hands on her hips and wrinkled her nose, “If you must know, your tower is barely livable—“

“—inhabitable—”

“—whatever. Anyway, I was trying to clean the place up a bit, since we will be staying here for Gods know how long.” For emphasis she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed as he magicked the boxes to the ground for his beloved to look through at her leisure. If she wanted to make his tower into her home, he would support her all the way. She huffed before turning around and collapsed to the floor to go through the boxes.

“Why didn’t you change forms to get the boxes?”

Daine looked up from the box she was rummaging through, it looked like some old drapes, probably something Alanna pushed onto him. Why would he need drapes anyway? “I thought I could reach it and then I just had to reach it.”

Numair laughed, “So it didn’t cross your mind?” Daine just stuck her tongue out in response again before going back to the box. Numair walked over and sat down next to her. “Do you have a system yet or should I just grab a box?”

“Grab a box. This is all your stuff anyways.”

He reached for the one closest to him, opening it. Honestly, he had no idea what half of these boxes were from. Most of these are probably from Alanna that never got opened. Others, who knew what could be in there. He started pulling out books he didn’t remember having, tools he’s never seen before, and scrolls that were most likely not his. Looking over at Daine, he couldn’t help but smile. She had her concentration face on. He doubted she knew that she did it, but it was cute nonetheless. He looked down at the box that she had, very confused. He hadn’t kept his old robes, why were they here?

Daine looked at him, confused. “What are these?” she asked. He could only stare back, racking his brain to come up with an answer, because right there were all his previous robes from his time at the Carthaki University.

“Those… are my robes from the University of Carthaki. I have no clue how they got here. We weren’t even allowed to keep them.” Daine stands up and runs out of the room with his old red robe. Shaking his head, Numair goes back to going through the boxes one by one, hoping that Daine did not want to keep all of this. Really, he could totally see why Daine wanted to go through the boxes. Why did he have so much crap? A swishing sound came from behind him, causing him to turn around. 

“Are—,” he had to clear his throat, “Are you wearing my red robe?” Daine spun around, the hem dragging on the floor as they were nowhere near the correct size for her much shorter form. Numair smiled, stood up, and walked over to her. He grabbed her hands and spun her around in a way that was slightly more complicated than necessary. Her laugh was a welcome sound and filled his heart with joy. He caught her before she could fall and just slowly danced her around the stacks of miscellaneous junk. 

“You know, maybe you deserve to have a robe status of your own.” Daine pulled back and made a face at him, causing him to smile. “No, you are right, a color of robe can in no way describe you or label you in any way. You are too wild.” Numair leaned down and kissed Daine’s forehead before spinning her around again. This one was far less complicated, but somehow more intimate. Daine snuggled into Numair’s chest, wrapping her arms around his back and running her hands up and down. 

Numair let his magic move the piles of clutter out of the middle of the floor. The last thing he wanted was for them to trip and end up injured. He held the robes up so they bunched on her hips, preventing her from tripping over the extra fabric. There was no music, but both of them didn’t even notice. They were just there, with each other. They had survived impossible situations and now it was time for them to relax and enjoy each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the S4S Secret Snipers Gift Exchange and for Torr!
> 
> Thanks for being such an amazing friend!!


End file.
